Nobody's Home
by Ashes On The Sand
Summary: Ben's cancer returns. Jack and the other survivor's of eight fifteen have already left the island. Soon Ben's life comes to an end. A forbodeing being allows Juliet to return home. After returning home Juliet finds out everything she once knew was taken.
1. Chapter 1

"...It can't really be back...Can it?" A nervous Benjamin Linus paced back and forth.

Juliet took another long stare at the x-rays. "...Ben...It's back...and it looks..." Juliet allowed her voice to trail off, not able to complete her sentence.

sentence

"...It looks like what...What?!" Ben snapped. His voice was filled with nerves. Each and every step he took caused pain and was greatly strained but, he still acted fine.

"It looks like your...your going to die.."Juliet's voice was shaking. Jack and the other survivor's had been off the island for exactly eight months. Luckily for Ben, the rescue crews only picked them up, none of the rescuers believed the tails from the island.

Ben's face sunk into a state of shock. He had no clue what to say.

-------------------------------------------

two months later

--------------------------------------------

Juliet stood on the beach surrounded by her fellow others. They watched sadly as Ben's body drifted out to sea. For some reason, Juliet felt sad. This shocked her a bit. After all Ben had done, to the survivors, to her, she still felt sad. At the same time she was also nervous, excited, an hopeful. Juliet's mind was a repetitive prayer to some how get home. With Ben's reign of terror over, what would happen now? Would someone else step into power? Would she be allowed to finally go home. Juliet was so anxious. After everything was said and done with, they all retreated back to the submarine. Juliet grew more nervous each second. Could this be happening? Could she finally be going home after four years? The answer was yes.

A dark figure approached Juliet. They were all wearing white, for Ben's funeral but, this unknown figure was wearing a long black cloak. The cloak covered all of they're features. They're face was not visible, the cloak was to lose to give any hint's at they're gender. Slowly a hand extended to Juliet. It was covered by a glove. In the hand was an envelope, in the envelope was the news Juliet had dreamt about.

Juliet's hands trembled as she took the envelope. Slowly she tore open the envelope with her thumb nail. Inside was a single crisp sheet of white paper. Trembling still, Juliet removed the paper. The heading of the paper was all of the Dharma logo's. Her eyes glanced up at the figure, then back down to the paper.

"Dear Dr. Juliet Burke Carison" Juliet cringed at the sight of her ex-husbands name. She continued reading. "We will allow you to go home now. Your work here is done. You will never return here or speak to anyone of what you've seen, heard, or experienced on this island. We will be monitoring you for the rest of you life. We wish you the best in returning to your life.

Sincerely," The name was smudged and Juliet was unable to read it. Looking up, she gave a nod to show that she understood. Shortly after that, she boarded the submarine. Once inside she was given the same orange drink she was given when she came. Next thing she knew, she was waking up on a park bench. She sat up rubbing her head. Suddenly, Juliet realized, she was home. A smile wiped across her lips. Standing, she sprinted off to her sisters house. When she got there she almost fell over. The windows were boarded up, the grass was over grown, and the house was vacant. Juliet stared at the house for several more minutes. A car pulled up it was the land lord.

"Excuse me miss, what are you doing here?" The landlord demanded.

Juliet's head snapped around in shock. "oh..um...Sorry...I was just...uh...looking for someone. Do you know how long ago Rachel Carison moved out?" Juliet stammered.

"Moved out...? ...She died..."


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet could have been knocked over with a feather when she found out her dear sister had passed out. "...Died?" That was the only word she could choke out. Over the years she had been away the only thought that comforted her was, someday returning home and seeing her sister again. In a single second, those thoughts were shattered.

"Yeah, it was about a year ago. It was really tragic. The worst part was, she had no family to look after her son." The man sadly shook his head.

Juliet's face let a small smile appear. Just as quickly as the smile appeared, it disappeared. "...son..." This time it Juliet's response wasn't as much as a question, as a statement.

"Yeah, he's in an orphanage just down the road. His names Julian. Rachel names it after her sister who disappeared on some science expedition a few years ago." The man explained.

Juliet was in awe. Tears filled her eyes. Silent, she stood for several minutes. "...Thank you...I'll be going now. "Juliet stammered.

"Okay, glad I could help!" The man said waving as he got back into his car and sped off.

Unable to move, Juliet sat down. Running her fingers through the tall grass Juliet thought aloud. "I have to find this boy and take care of him." After letting a few tears run down her cheeks, Juliet rose to her feet and started down the street. It was a pretty healthy walk to the orphanage. Nervously she picked at her jean pockets with her raw finger tips. Finally she arrived at the orphanage. Unable to bring herself to enter, Juliet stood outside of the Orphanage, just watching as children played happily in a fenced in play area. Some one must have noticed Juliet standing there, a woman slowly made her way out of the main brick building. As the woman grew closer and closer, Juliet wondered how long she had been standing there. Apparently, it was not unusual for new people to stand in front of the orphanage like Juliet was but, Juliet's situation was much different then most.

Finally arriving in front of Juliet, the smiling woman greeted her. "Hello. I'm assuming your interested in adoption?" The woman kindly asked.

Juliet wasn't quite sure how to answer. This was completely unplanned and she had no place to live, no money, and no job. A job would be the most difficult to get, seeing as everyone seemed to think her dead. Uncertain of what to do or say, Juliet gave a nervous nod.

"Okay, come with me." The woman began walking, Juliet followed. "...Do you have any idea what exactly your looking for?" The woman asked as they entered the building.

"um...Yeah..I think I might even have they're name...um...Julian Carison?" Juliet was nearly shaking she was so nervous. Never in her life had she felt like this. Today felt like a nightmare. Even if somehow she could afford to adopt him, she had no place to go, she didn't even know where she would spend tonight.

"Oh yes, Julian. He's a very sweat boy. May I ask how you learned of him?" The woman was as cheerful as ever.

Juliet gulped nervously. This was the first question she had been asked that she had an answer for but, she wasn't sure how the woman would react. "...He's my nephew."


	3. Chapter 3

"...I thought...I thought you had died.." The woman stammered. Her cheerful smile had been wiped right off her face. She looked like she had seen a ghost and in a way it was almost like she had.

"...No...I'm not...I just took a bit longer to get back then was expected. "Juliet tried to explain the best she could.

Composing herself the woman tried to compose herself. "Well...I'm glad that your back.." The woman was a still bit thrown back. They walked a bit further. "Okay, he's in here..." Slowly a door swung open. "Julian...Someone is here to see you."

Juliet leaned to the side trying to see past the door before it was fully open. It seemed like the door was taking hours to fully open but, in all reality it only took seconds. Her sad mournful face had now been replaced by a overjoyed smile. Once the door was open she stepped inside. Sitting on the ground playing with blocks was Julian. There were allot of kids in this room. It was a play room type of place but, instantly Juliet knew Julian. She wasn't sure how but, she just knew it was him. He had bright blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. His head snapped up.

The woman walked over and crouched down next to Julian. "...This woman is your Aunt...She wants to meet you." The woman smiled up at Juliet,

Slowly, Juliet stepped over and knelt in front of the small boy. "Hey. I'm Juliet, I'm your mommy's sister." Juliet had a huge smile but, she could feel a few tears starting to form.

The boy's eyes focussed strait into Juliet's. He was only three years old, it had been eight months since his mother's death. He remembered hearing of her. Hearing his mother praise her. He looked up at her. "Mommy talked you." Julian said happily. His speech wasn't perfect and he missed a few words but, the meaning was still there.

Juliet felt tear's stinging her cheeks. "...Would you like to come and live with me Julian?" She asked softly. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Juliet was terrified he would say no. He did only meat her today.

"Yeah!" Julian proclaimed, hopping to his feet. Instantly, he was acting like he had known Juliet forever. Maybe since Juliet was the reason he had been born, he felt a special connection to her. Even if that wasn't it, there was something. Something made him feel safe with her.

The woman watched smiling. "In your sisters will..she left him to you...along with...thirty five thousand dollars... When her cancer came back, Rachel began to make arrangements with us. She left us him and all of her money to give to you, incase you returned. I never thought you would, I'm so happy..." The woman was beaming now. "If you'll come with me to my office we can work some things out."

Wiping tears from her cheeks, Juliet bent down. "I'll be back in a few minutes 'kay?" Juliet gently kissed the boy on his forehead. She was amazed that they already had such a bond. It was quite amazing, he trusted her so much. Juliet was so glad that he trusted her like that, she was worried that possibly the young boy would view her as a stranger and not understand. Juliet like to think that by helping Rachel conceive him, they had formed a bound before he was even born.

The boy smiled. "...Mommy told me... she had to leave and that you would come...and that you would love me for her." Julian's smile had disappeared and he was tearing up a little as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour had passed since Julian's teary statement. Juliet had just finished up the paper work. Juliet now knew all of Julian's likes, dislikes, habits, and health problems. Julian had relatively no health problems, which impressed Juliet, since it was amazing he was even born. Juliet knew exactly how she was going to use the money her sister left her. Walking back into the room where Julian sat, a small smile found its way on Juliet's face. The smile grew and grew. Julian now sat with a small red, yellow, and blue, children's backpack strapped to him. Sitting besides him were two small moving boxes and a small tattered teddy bear. Juliet knew that bear anywhere, it once belonged to her. Everywhere she went, so did the bear. Juliet was glad to see it was going to good use. Quickly, Juliet crouched down in front of her nephew. "You ready to go?" Julie contemplated calling Julian buddy or honey but, it didn't feel right yet.

Julian happily hopped up. "YEAH!!" He proclaimed happily, throwing his arms in the air.

Juliet smiled and rose up to her feet. "Any friends you wana say bye to?" Juliet wasn't sure how much he understood about the situation but, he seemed to understand.

"No...I stopped making friends cus, dey all kept leebing" Julian's mispronunciations were cute, his message was sad. Not allot of kid's stayed around to long and Julian was supposed to stay there for as long as possible, incase Juliet came. Luckily for him, she did.

Juliet felt bad but, she at the same time she was a little glad. It would be allot easier on Julian if he had no attachments here. "Okay...Let's go." As she spoke, two men were taking Julian's boxes out to a bright yellow cab that awaited out front. "We're going to go on a plane to visit someone...then hopefully we'll come back here and move into the house you lived in with Mommy. Is that good with you?"

"YEAH!!" The little boy was so full of joy.

Juliet's smile widened. "Then let's go!" Juliet voice held a certain joy that had not existed in her for a very long time. Thinking ahead, Juliet decided to bring all of his belongings with them, just incase they decided not to come back. Julian and Juliet made they're way out to the cab. Carefully, Juliet buckled in Julian. "Have you ever been on a plain before?"

"No...Mommy was guna take me...but, she had to leave." Julian did not totally understand the prospect of death. All he knew was that his mother, his care taker, the one person who loved him most, was gone. Fortunately for both Juliet and Julian, Rachel taught Julian well about what was going on.

Juliet sighed softly. She had so many questions to ask him but, Julian was far to young to understand. Soon they arrived at the air port. As they walking inside Juliet held Julian. In the cab ride he had fallen asleep. With Julian still sleeping silently Juliet bought tickets, checked in they're luggage and most importantly bought snacks, crayons, and a coloring book to occupy Julian. As she boarded the plain Julian opened his eyes and looked up at Juliet. Juliet took her seat, Julian still in her lap.

"...Is Mommy going to be there when we get back home?" He sat up a little, wiping he sleep from his eyes.

Juliet's heart spilt strait in two. Her mind spun. How was she going to answer this? She wasn't ready for this. Lifting Julian up so they're eyes met, Juliet tried her best to explain to Julian. "...No...No...I'm afraid...she won't..." Juliet pulled him into a hug.

"...oh..." He said softly as he drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours passed. Finally, the plane came to a safe, bumpy landing. Julian's eyes popped wide open. Clinging to Juliet like a baby kola, he looked up at Juliet. "What's happening?!"

Juliet nearly laughed over Julian's reacted. Holding him she answered his question. "We're landing...Look." Juliet released Julian, allowing him to climb over to the window. A smile grew on Juliet's face as she watched her darling nephew's reaction. After the plane came to a stop, Juliet gathered they're things and picked Julian up. Soon they had gathered all of they're belongings, most of which were Julians. The others did not return Juliet with any of her previous possessions but, Juliet didn't really care. They were material things, they didn't matter. What did matter was being able to take care of Julian. Juliet spotted a pay phone in a sea of cell phones. When she was taken the technology was so vastly different. It amazed Juliet how much technology had advanced. When she was taken, cell phones existed but, they weren't like current phones. Also, back then, blue tooth head phones did not exist. It took Juliet a few seconds to figure out all of these people weren't talking to her. Soon the duo arrived at the pay phone. Gently, Juliet placed Julian down. "Hold onto my leg and don't move!" She firmly instructed, Julian did as he was told. Juliet was terrified someone would take him. Franticly Juliet searched her pocket's for change. Luckily she found some. Juliet didn't remember having any change in her pockets, maybe who ever brought her home left it with her. Where ever it came from, Juliet was thankful. Digging her hand back into her pocket, Juliet pulled out a crumples sheet of paper. On the paper was written Jack's phone number and address incase Juliet ever got home. Jack had given it to her the last time they met. Nervously, Juliet put the money into the pay-phone. Smiling, she looked down at Julian, still hugging Juliet's leg. Reading the number carefully, Juliet hit the buttons one by one.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"...Jack..?...It's me...Juliet...I finally got home. I have allot I need to tell you..." Juliet's voice was shaking. Never before had Juliet felt so nervous.

"..Juliet?!" Jack nearly fell over, he never expected to hear Juliet's voice for the rest of his life. "Where are you... have to see you..."

Juliet smiled. "I'm in the airport...I just landed...I was going to surprise you but, I wasn't sure if you still lived there."

"Come right over! Todays my day off. Oh my god...How have you been?" Jack sounded like a little boy on christmas day.

"..I've been fine...Have you been okay?" Juliet prayed for Jack's answer to be a good one.

"..Yeah..I went through a bit of a rough patch when I first got back but, I'm good now. Do you need a ride? I could pick you up?" Jack was eager to see Juliet again.

Juliet's smiled disappeared. Already, she knew that Jack would be shocked seeing Julian. "um...okay...But, Jack...just so you know..I have a little boy with me...It's kind of a long story...He's my nephew...I'll explain when you get here..."

"uh...Okay.."Jack was a little confused. "I'll be there in a minute!" Jack hung up and so did Juliet.

Juliet looked down at her nephew. "You can let go now...But, take my hand! I don't want to lose you!" Juliet waited for some kind of response from Julian. He nodded and Juliet smiled.

A few minutes passed. Juliet and Julian were now standing on the curb waiting for Jack, Soon jack pulled up in a car. He got out and nearly tackled Juliet. He pulled her into a hug. "I thought you were dead!" He said softly in her ear.

Julian watched. "Hi...Why are you hugging my aunt?"

Jack blushed, pulling away from Juliet. "...uh...Hi...I was hugging her because, I haven't seen her in a very long time and I missed her."

Julian looked up to Juliet. "OOOH LIKE MOMMY!"

Juliet wasn't sure what to say the smile was wiped off her face.

Jack interrupted. "We should probably be going now..." Jack packed up the car and opened the doors for Juliet and Julian.

Juliet lifted Julian and strapped him into the back seat before closing the door. Once done with that, Juliet got in her own seat and pulled the door closed. "Jack..I have allot to tell you." Juliet started her story. She told jack everything. She told him about Ben, the mysterious figure, her sister, Julian, the money, everything. Juliet finally finished her story just as they pulled into Jack's driveway. "...Jack...I can't do this alone...and..erm...well your the only one I have...so...will you...will you..."

Jack interrupted Juliet. "I will."

---------------------------------------------------

THE END

---------------------------------------------------


End file.
